


Action!

by twriting



Series: Action! Starring Lois Lane (With Special Guest Appearances By The Woman Of Steel) [3]
Category: Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Female Clark Kent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22883470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twriting/pseuds/twriting
Summary: Emblem shining in the streetlights, the superwoman Lois Lane has spent months chasing around the world swoops down Park Avenue holding 3500 pounds of vintage automobile above her head like a surfboard. The men inside are screaming loud enough to be heard over the screech of brakes and blare of horns from surrounding traffic.
Relationships: Clark Kent & Lois Lane
Series: Action! Starring Lois Lane (With Special Guest Appearances By The Woman Of Steel) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644715
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Action!

"Let me go!"

"Shut up and get in that car!"

She does, eventually, but Lois Lane doesn't go easy. It takes two drunk men to drag her into the old car, while a third finishes smacking her rideshare driver on the head. Lois worries briefly about the driver and then the car door slams shut and she worries about herself.

As the car accelerates away the man who had his hand over Lois's mouth swears and tries to staunch the bleeding. The smell of alcohol and angry sweat fills her nose and the taste of blood runs down the back of her mouth. The back seat of this vintage landwhale is long and wide, leaving Lois room to struggle. One of the two men in back grapples with her legs and finally wraps his jacket around them. The other tries to pin her shoulders down. Since he's only using the one hand, the one she didn't chew the hell out of, he's not having a lot of luck.

Up front the passenger says something about a person in the road. The driver laughs and the rumble of the car engine grows louder. Lois wrenches herself free of the man trying to pin her shoulders and pushes herself up. She's not sure why she thinks she wants to watch this. Professional curiousity, maybe.

Lois Lane gets one split-instant glimpse of something red and gold in the headlights, and then it disappears in a blur. A curved scarlet S in a matching pentagon, on gleaming gold.

The car door vanishes and the man trying to grab her neck yelps in terror. A strong arm wraps around her shoulders and there's a calm voice right by Lois's ear. "Don't worry. I've got you."

And then she is yanked out of the car like a spitwad flying out of a straw and another arm comes around and scoops Lois up into a bridal carry. Fighting not to scream Lois wraps her arms around the nearest object - a woman's neck. They are four feet above the road and keeping pace with the car as it weaves through traffic, and next to Lois's face are a pair of eyes that glow an intense LED blue. Wind blows Lois's hair into a rat nest and ruffles her red dress. Smiling at her as though there is nothing out of the ordinary the woman nods at her. "No need to be afraid. You won't be hurt here."

As she clutches at the woman's neck, a half-dozen different thoughts skid across Lois's brain. Mostly variations of _oh fuck I'm falling_ and _holy shit I'm flying_ but also _should I say thank you?_ Before she can even start to think that through they suddenly accelerate, blasting past the cars on the street as though they were stalled. A red cloak billows out from the woman's shoulders as acceleration pushes Lois into her grasp. They stop just as suddenly half a block up, at the entrance to Metropolis Central Park. That red cloak or whatever the woman is wearing flaps dramatically as she lowers Lois to a park bench. People are yelling and camera flashes are firing off in the night as Lois grabs at the woman's arm - Some sort of thin blue sleeve, is she wearing a onsie? And bright scarlet and gold cloth gauntlets. "Wait!"

The woman nods at Lois again and pulls herself free. "I'll be right back."

And the _bang!_ of exploding air as she vanishes pushes Lois back down to the bench. She barely has her balance back, she's missing a shoe, and is just starting to push herself up when the screaming starts. Screams from the people behind and screams from inside the dark car _hurtling through the air_.

Emblem shining in the streetlights, the superwoman Lois Lane has spent months chasing around the world swoops down Park Avenue holding 3500 pounds of vintage automobile above her head like a surfboard. The men inside are screaming loud enough to be heard over the screech of brakes and blare of horns from surrounding traffic.

Holding the car at an angle - Lois realizes she's dumping the occupants away from the door she'd wrenched off earlier - the superwoman arcs up over the crowd at the entrance to the park and then down towards the path. Stepping as easily as though she'd hopped a puddle she lands in front of the ornamental brownstone boulder at the park entrance, the one that's been washed clean of graffiti so many times it shines. She bangs the car hard on the boulder, turning the front window into a spray of safety glass, then dumps it on its side between herself and Lois. The car body shakes and groans, and from inside Lois can hear men yelling in pain and terror. A half-second later the superwoman hops the car and lands in front of Lois.

"I looked in on your driver earlier," she says in a perfectly calm voice, with an accent like a golden age movie star. "He has a mild concussion. An ambulance is already there helping him."

The superwoman is exactly as a dozen rescue workers have described. Behind her pupils twin stars glow indigo. Long hair pulled back into an athletic ponytail, revealing an undercut and strong jaw. Only her clothes have changed, hoodie and work jeans replaced with a bizarre unitard and cape outfit. All primary blue and red with gold trim, like something out of a bad space opera anime.

A couple of quick siren-blasts drag Lois out of her examination of the superwoman. A cop car is pulling up to the wreckage, using its siren to scatter onlookers.

The superwoman nods towards the police. "Well, they can take control of the situation. Time for me to get back to work."

She tenses, rising on the balls of her feet. Lois grabs her arm again. "Superwoman!"

There's a second of distaste, discomfort, at the name. And that second of discomfort takes Lois's breath away, because she has seen that face before. She pulls free again from Lois.

"My name is Kala Jor-El. I'm here to help. I'll contact you tomorrow morning at the Daily Planet with a statement."

The Superwoman takes off so quickly she leaves a vapour trail.


End file.
